1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas cooking grills. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas grilling apparatus, a mechanism for raising and lowering its gas burner unit and a tray which allows food to be grilled either by being exposed directly to the gas flame or to radiated heat.
2. Description of Related Art
The terms xe2x80x9cgas grilling apparatusxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgas grillxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to devices designed to grill or cook foods using heat supplied by a combustible gas source. The terms refer specifically to devices sold as gas grills on which foods are cooked outdoors primarily over a gas flame.
The art relating to food grills illustrates a wide variety of gas grills and charcoal grills with mechanisms for adjusting heat source height in order to regulate the temperature and manner in which foods are cooked. Many attempts have been made to find a satisfactory method to keep the heat source level during such heat source height adjustment. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,758 to Stephen and 4,281,633 to Wackerman, kettle type grilling apparatus are disclosed in which the heat source is movable via a height adjustable center post. U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,837 to Trkla discloses a chain mechanism for lifting both the fuel tray and the grill. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,635 to Petersen, a series of pulleys and cable are disclosed which, through use of a crank, raise and lower a firebox. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,476 to Sanchez, a vertical height adjustment means is disclosed involving cables at the corners of a burner support mechanism which fits into a track to keep it substantially level. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,739 to Guidry, a combination gas/charcoal grill is disclosed. In the ""739 patent, the separately formed gas burner unit, charcoal tray and deflector shield are interconnected so that they can be vertically adjusted via a single pivoting handle. The gas burner is kept level by pivotal connections at the ends of the gas burner which keeps the gas burner charcoal tray and deflector shield level by means of gravity. The gas burner flame itself is adjustable in intensity and the deflector shield is provided with holes to permit the passing of flame therethrough. This grill has disadvantages, however, in that the relationship of the burner to the deflector is fixed and thus it is not possible to have full or even partial heat without the flame passing through the holes in the shield. Further, the distance between the gas burner and charcoal tray is not adjustable leading to further lack of control over the cooking process. In addition, the vertical height adjustment mechanism can misalign over time both horizontally and vertically leading to uneven cooking and other burner related problems.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a gas fired grilling apparatus which allows a choice in use of direct cooking over a flame or indirect cooking by radiant heating of a deflector tray while maintaining the ability to cook evenly. It would further be useful to have a stable, level gas burner that can be vertically adjusted and is much less likely to become misaligned over time. The object of the invention is thus to provide a gas fired grilling apparatus which operates in the way described. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.
The present invention is directed to a gas grilling apparatus and in particular a grilling apparatus having a gas burner element that is vertically adjustable in relationship to a deflector tray and in such a way as to allow the gas burner element to remain level during its vertical adjustment. A deflector tray provides a combination deflector shield for cooking by radiant heat and a gas briquette tray for holding gas grill briquettes used in grilling food. The invention apparatus also provides the ability to cook directly over a flame or to cook by indirect heat when desired while maintaining the ability to adjust flame height and distance of the flame from the food being cooked. The apparatus of the invention also provides the ability to prevent or extinguish flame flare-ups and the ability to move the gas burner separate from the deflector tray. The invention apparatus also provides drain holes that aid, via gravity, in the removal of grease and debris.